


A Revered Charm

by conduct



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Meow Meow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conduct/pseuds/conduct
Summary: Giving a more literal portrayal of Izumi's cynically cat-like personality. A curse forcing Izumi Sena into experiencing nine lives, yet by a twist of fate he meets someone that wishes he only had one to spend with him and nothing more.





	

Izumi’s paws pad against the snow weakly as snowflakes fall all around him, the chime of commercialized Christmas cheer already resounding all around him in the way it does every year. It always surprises him how he can bear all of this noise so easily, but there’s a secret sort of enjoyment he draws from it. The other months are always so quiet and he’s always so alone, stiffening silences are isolating for him. This might be the only time of the year when he can feel human again. Something far more bothersome is this damn snow falling on his silver fur, acting as if it wants to pile on and form into some sort of wintry wings to send him to heaven. Nice try, nature. That magician who cursed him all those years ago made sure nine lives came with it. There’ll be no after-life for him anytime soon. How annoying. Taking in a deep breath of the freezing air, Izumi can feel his lungs numb a little from just how chill it is. It’s hard to believe it’s December already… Soon a new year will grace him with its presence, but it doesn’t really matter. All years are the same. Constantly alone. Constantly wandering. Constantly hungry and weak and… He can feel his knees getting weak. Ah. He’s going to pass out from hunger again, isn’t he? This wouldn’t be the first time and it won’t be the last time. No one cares about a hungry, cynical cat, after-all. Why should they?

Twitching whiskers, bent-back ears, and a curl of a single paw; Izumi began to stir awake. It’s going to be like it is every time he passes out from one of these episodes in the winter, buried under snow and as cold as ever. Or so he thought. There’s something different about this time, the most obvious of which being the warm temperature of his surroundings. The second being a rather fluffy cushion positioned thoughtfully under his weight. And the third… Well, the third isn’t anything different. It’s music. Izumi is used to being surrounded by music during this season, but it isn’t the usual jolly tunes of bells jingling or of sleigh bells ringing, but a more buoyant and immature hum of a tune that isn’t quite complete.

“Oh! You’re awake!” A voice so energetic and jarring is enough to scare away any drowsiness left in Izumi’s small body. His head shoots toward the source of the voice, ears bent back in annoyance and caution. He’s not afraid to scratch and bite his way out of a sticky situation if need be. There is most definitely a boy there with him. In fact, Izumi thinks it’s safe to assume this room belongs to the boy… This filthy room with no sense of organization to it; it’s enough to make even him small kitty eyebrow whiskers twitch down in disapproval. Sniffing the air, though, the room doesn’t smell bad, actually kind of homely. Maybe this stranger isn’t a slob, he’s just inattentive to his surroundings. That’s kind of annoying in its own right. Being the owner of the room, the boy Izumi has his gaze fixed on has some messy orange hair, almost as if he didn’t bother to brush it. The only hint Izumi gets that he actually thought about his hair at all is the small, loose ponytail draping down over one shoulder. Izumi lets out a small breath of discontent; if you’ve got the luxury of having hair you might as well take care of it. This is the type of person he can already tell he wouldn’t get along with. Against that messy hair are some eyes so brightly green that Izumi can’t help but ponder if he would dare be pretentious enough to call them a harlequin color, but he decides against it. Green. Yeah, green is fine.

“Don’t worry, you were only out for a few hours,” the boy’s voice continues to be upbeat and boisterous, “not bad for a cat! I thought you’d be out for a good eighteen hours!”

A loud, unhesitating laugh follows that absolutely _remarkable_ comment. What kind of mess did he dip his paws into this time? Izumi honestly would have been perfectly content being saved by someone with a more cliched personality. If you’re going to pick up a stray cat off the cold streets at least express a bit more worry when the feline wakes up. Idiot. Or maybe he’s just simply expecting too much, or projecting. However, maybe this boisterous boy is a lot more caring than he thinks. His silver fur is less ragged than before and there doesn’t seem to be a single drop of water from the melted snow on him, not even on his paws. A few hours may have passed, but usually there’s still a trace of some dampness from the outside. Izumi wonders if he’s simply just overthinking kindness at this point, which is nothing but stupid. Kindness isn’t something he even needs, it’s always temporary. In the end he’s always abandoned on the street.

“Right,” the boy’s small ponytail bobs a bit as he moves with an overwhelming amount of excitement in his direction, “What’s your name, little guy?”

None of your business.

“Meowsers?”

What?

“Maru?”

Disgusting.

“Whiskers?”

How annoying.

“Mr. Flufferbutters?”

It’s Sena Izumi!

“Right, then! Sena! Nice to meet you, Sena! Tsukinaga Leo, here! You can stay here but leave me alone right now, okay? I’m busy, busy! So busy! The cosmos waits for no one!”

Wait…  
What?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter story. Please note that this story will eventually fork into romantic izuleo and even divulge into some R-18 material in the future. That chapter will be marked as such. The R-18 will /not/ be bestiality. Thank you for giving this small story a try! If you have any comments, suggestions, or anything else I would love to hear them. I'm attached to this story, and while I think my execution in actually writing my ideas down need a lot of work and practice, I will strive to do my best to project my ideas as well as possible in future chapters. Thank you so much. I hope for your day and week to be happy and full of charms, not curses!


End file.
